


As You Wish

by thepeoplespoetisdead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, High School, High School AU, Homophobia, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Multi, The Princess Bride - Freeform, seniors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeoplespoetisdead/pseuds/thepeoplespoetisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was just a straight-talking, games and comic obsessed lesbian trying to navigate her way through high school until Dorothy came along. Raised to be homophobic, Dorothy's dreams come alive in her beautiful fantasty stories, with tales of Flying Monkeys and Wicked Witches and more. These stories capture Charlie's imagination, and Dorothy, her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘And the final flying monkey turned to ashes before the heroine’s eyes, with just enough time before it’s demise to whisper ‘Thank you.’’  
No. Charlie thought. No. I do not have tears in my eyes. It was just a stupid fairytale. The new kid’s first oral project. Nothing more. Dammit, Charlie! How can you have tears welling up over a stupid story!  
‘Thank you, Dorothy. That was good. Take your seat.’ Dorothy, as Charlie now knows, takes the tiniest of bows before walking over to her desk and sitting down, besides Charlie. Cute, Charlie thinks, then instantly regrets it, because she can feel her face heating up.  
Dorothy looks around eagerly at her English class. Most people’s faces are dumb-struck boredom, so common for high schools, she muses but the red headed, brightly dressed girl’s next to hers isn’t. Hers is wonder. Dorothy smiles to herself. That’s exactly what she wanted. What she’s always wanted- to bring joy and happiness to the masses.   
Shit. She’s staring at me. What do I do? Charlie could feel her face heating up more and more, until she was forced to look at the brunette. She was expecting to smile awkwardly and turn back to the teacher who was doing something teacher-ey but instead she locked eyes with the girl in the leather jacket and couldn’t move.  
Her eyes were rich pools of chocolate, staring back at Charlie’s, unblinking, as if to say ‘What?’ They stayed like that, just staring, not unable or not wanting to move.  
After what felt like an eternity, but was all to short in reality, Charlie shook her head and turned her head back to the teacher. Sure, she may be staring front, but her mind was on the new girl next to her.  
Little did Charlie know, Dorothy was thinking of her as well. She’ll probably think I’m a freak, she thought, frowning with regret. Why did I stare for so long?  
Suddenly, Dorothy was disrupted from her own thoughts and doodling, and cast a glance down to her notebook. She’d drawn another flying monkey. There’s another one to add to my wall, she thought.  
She packed up her bags and sighed sadly. There was no one left in the class. Not the teacher, and not Charlie.  
Dammit, stop thinking about her like that. This… what I feel, is purely platonic. It’s not right for women to like other women like that. She shook her head, as if trying to shake the ‘unpure’ thoughts away.  
They didn’t meet until the following day, at the same time.  
It was in the library. It was cold and wet outside, with rain hammering the windows like millions of diamonds. The wind whipped at the walls like a cruel master and it was so dark the library had it’s lights on at 12pm.  
Charlie was sitting down on one of the sofas reserved at the back for seniors. Her legs, clad in bright yellow skinny jeans, were extended up onto the whole sofa, as if to tell the world to go away and leave her be. In her hands was her copy of J.R.R. Tolkien’s The Hobbit. Well-thumbed would be an understatement. Each page had taken a battering of it’s own, with various food and drink stains covering up lots of letters, yet she refused to let it go. Not this book, she thought as she read over Bilbo Baggin’s adventures and misfortunes.  
‘Hi. Mind if I sit here?’ A perky, if slightly masculine voice called her out of her daydream. Her eyes went upwards towards the stranger. Only, it wasn’t a stranger at all, but Dorothy. The girl who had written a better short story than most famous authors she knew, Charlie thought.  
‘Ugh… uh sure!’ Charlie said, and mentally hit herself for being so perky. God, why was she this nervous around Dorothy?  
She kicked her legs down and swung them beneath her so she was sitting cross legged. Dorothy did the same, her leather pants and Doc Martens. Her style was definitely punk rock with a slight… vintage? Twist to it, and Charlie decided she instantly loved it- the flair for originality and creativity,. She hadn’t gotten any work out, Charlie noticed, only sat there, staring pensively into space.  
‘So… how are you enjoying are school?’ Charlie asked, eager to get rid of the silence that had fallen. It wasn’t awkward, just… nice.  
‘Good. It’s lessons and syllabus isn’t as challenging as I’d hoped though. I haven’t made many friends yet though’ She said sadly.  
‘I’ll be your friend then!’ Charlie said and then pat her on her leg. Only, it wasn’t her leg. It was her upper thigh. Dammit, Charlie, she thought. Stupid aim as always. The hand lingered while she was thinking about this, and only when she realised did she snatch it up, a little too fast.  
‘Well, I loved your story in English yesterday. It was amazing.’ Charlie said, eager to change the subject.  
‘Thank you. I really enjoy writing, and I want to be an author some day.’  
‘I think you’d be…’  
‘Why did I just tell you that?’ Dorothy asked, more to herself than Charlie.  
‘Ugh, because we were talking?’ Charlie said, staring at her eyes, which were facing dead ahead now, not on the read head next to her.  
‘Oh yeah. Sorry. So, what Extra-Curricular do you do?’ Dorothy asked. Why, Dorothy, why? She asked herself. Why did she reveal to her that? Of all things? Why not just throw masturbation into the mix as well?  
‘Um… no sports for me (awkward laugh)! I’m part of the yearbook team and the gay pride club.’  
‘So your…’  
‘Helping make the yearbook? Yeah.’  
‘No… gay?’  
‘Uh yeah last time I checked (awkward laugh).’  
‘Oh, um okay.’ Dorothy said, not quite sure what to say. All her life, she’d been told by her parents that being gay was wrong, it was an abomination etc… But now, she found herself warming to this socially awkward redhead.  
‘It’s fine if you have something against me… just leave and I won’t say anything else…’  
‘No, I won’t. I enjoy spending time with you, Charlie.’ And they both smiled at each other. Dorothy’s hand stretched out to halfway between them, and suddenly Charlie immediately understood, going to shake it thoroughly. They kept their eyes locked on each other’s the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just a short one for now!

‘So what time?’ Dorothy asked again into her ancient nokia. She couldn’t possibly see the need for anything other than a functioning phone, let alone one that lets you access what everybody was talking about. Facebook, twitter, snap…chat?   
‘We can just go straight from school. Is that alright? We can take my vespa?’  
‘You ride?’ A Joan Jett and the Blackhearts record played in the distance, but Dorothy was only focusing on the redhead on the other end of the phone.  
‘Yeah. It’s pretty and functional.’  
‘Just like me!’ They both said in unison. They burst out laughing in their respective bedrooms, both wishing more than anything to be beside the other.  
‘Well, it’s not as good as my baby.’  
‘What?’  
‘My bike. A proper one. Not a lovey-dovey, ‘ride me in Rome in the fall’ scooter. A proper, ride me long and hard bike.’  
Both fell silent as they realised what she said. There wasn’t any laughing from Charlie though, as she felt a jolt of electricity run through her veins and land right in the pit of her stomach. Uh-oh.  
‘Alright, looking forward to it, Red.’ Shit. Dorothy, why? She asked herself. It was the nickname she’d made up for Charlie, rather unimaginatively, in her head.  
‘Red?’  
‘Sorry. Just kinda slipped.’  
‘No… I like it.’ And with that Charlie hung up. Staring at the ceiling of her room, a broad smile on her and her heart fluttering.  
Over the past week, they’d been getting to know one another much better. They were proper friends now, nothing more, as Charlie had to keep reminding herself. This was their first trip out together; Charlie knew of a great bookshop/coffee shop where you could buy books cheap and then read them while drinking an amazing mocha.

The next day at school they met in their usual spot; a bench at the back of the cafeteria. Charlie had begun ditching her friend group to spend more time with Dorothy, and they had began to notice.  
When Dorothy sat down and pulled out her lunchbox, Charlie said suddenly;  
‘Why don’t we go and sit with a group of people, you get to know more people, we get to spend time in a gr…’  
Dorothy’s look of happiness instantly deflated.  
‘But I like spending time with you.’  
‘It’s okay, never mind…’  
‘Let’s go.’ Dorothy suddenly decided.  
‘But like 20 seconds ago you didn’t…’  
‘Anything for you.’ She said simply before grabbing her bag and standing up, while Charlie sat still for a few seconds, slightly dumbstruck.  
‘Um yeah. That group.’ Charlie pointed to a group at the other end of the cafeteria, who were obviously very close and comfortable in each other’s company.  
Charlie led the way, dodging freshpeople (she found the term freshmen terribly sexist), food being thrown and God only knows what else. Eventually they arrived.  
‘Hey everyone!’ Charlie said in her usual perky style. It was greeted in a chorus of many voices and greetings, the most prominent of all was a young man, of Dorothy’s age, she noticed, with a deep voice, green army jacket and a gold amulet around his neck.  
‘Where you been, Charlie?’ He asked. Dorothy understood that this man was very attractive, but she felt no attraction to him. She continued to stare, hoping something akin to the butterflies she felt when Charlie was around would ignite in her stomach, but nothing happened.  
‘Uh, Dorothy?’ Dorothy was awoken from her thoughts with a sudden jolt, Charlie gently nudging her arm with her elbow.  
‘Yes?’   
‘I was just explaining who all these people are.’  
‘Oh, okay.’  
‘That’s Dean, next to him is his boyfriend, Castiel, next to him is Dean’s brother, Sam. Next to him is his boyfriend, Gabe. Next to Gabe is Jo, a very close friend to Dean’s. Next to Jo is Lisa. Next to Lisa is Benny. Everyone, this is Dorothy. She’s new. Now, sit.’  
Dorothy did as she was told, sitting inbetween Dean and Charlie.  
‘So, Dorothy, where you from?’ He asked, eating his cheese fries like they were going out of fashion.  
‘Um, Kansas.’  
‘Same as me and Sammy over there! No way!’ He said, genuinely happy to meet someone from Kansas.  
‘So, Dorothy, have you done the english homework?’ Charlie asks, a little too eager, from Dorothy’s right side.  
Was she… no, she can’t be. No… she might be though. Only the tiniest bit jealous. Dorothy wondered.  
‘Uh yes, I have, Charlie. Have you?’  
‘Yes.’ Charlie’s eyes darted skittishly around the place, trying to think of something else to say.  
‘Made many friends yet?’ Dean asked in his typically Dean way. Just trying to be friendly, coming out as overly flirtatious, if a little suggestive. Charlie sighed. If she wasn’t as bent as a metal pole, she would’ve fallen for him straight away. And if he wasn’t as well. He and Cas were the one(s) for each other. She could tell.  
Except Dorothy didn’t know that, did she? She did introduce Castiel as his boyfriend, didn’t she? Why am I getting so worked up about this? She asked herself. We’re not even going steady! She doesn’t even like me!  
Just then the bell rang, much to Charlie’s relief.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Hop on, baby.’ Charlie told Dorothy in a mock-dude voice.  
She handed her the spare helmet; bright yellow to match her vespa, and let her hands snake around her skinny waist as she hopped on without a moments doubt, as fearless as always. In the two classes they shared, English and art, she was never doubtfull of her work, always wanting to dive into the deep end with her clothes still on or not at all.   
Charlie plugged the ket into the slot and kicked away the stand before unlocking it. They were off, and Charlie’s heartbeat raised infinatly faster, like a drum in her ears and she just hoped Dorothy couldn’t hear it.  
It wasn’t the fact they were racing away from school at a record speed, wven for Charlie, or the fact that they were going out together (just as friends she had to tell herself) for the first time, but it was the feeling of Dorothy on her back. Her soft hands clinging onto her waist a little too hard, her breasts pressed into her back ever so softly, and the slight rearranging of her buttocks what seemed like every two seconds. All this made her heartbeat go mad and a warm feeling appear as if by magic in the pit of her stomach. Something she knew would lead to something so much better.  
It wasn’t uncomfortable, Dorothy thought. It was far from it; soft leather seats and a warm body to hold onto. It was the vibrations she told herself. She could feel her panties becoming slightly wet, and she couldn’t help it but try to figure out a position that meant she wasn’t practically masturbating on the back of a vespa, with her good friend in front of her. It wasn’t the fact that Charlie was in front of her, no, she told herself. Not at all. It was the vibrations.  
‘Anymore movement and we’ll crash!’ Charlie shouted over the engine, wondering why Dorothy was wiggling about so much. Maybe she didn’t ride afterall.  
‘Sorry, uncomfortable pants.’ That was a straight up lie. They were her most comfortable pair, grey ripped skinny jeans, and she’d worn them everyday this week. Hopefully Charlie wouldn’t recognise.  
‘But you always wear them!’  
‘Uh, yeah. Fashion these days…’ She tailed off, hoping Charlie would leave her be. Luckily, she did. Not because she wanted to, but because they were here.  
‘Here we are, milady.’ Charlie said, hopping off the vespa with the ease of only someone who rides it twice a day, minimum.  
She held out her hand to Dorothy, who took it and hopped off.  
‘Thank you, kind sir.’  
They both giggled a bit before entering the shop.  
Inside it was like a maze, and Dorothy instantly fell in love. You entered into a thin corridor, the walls lined, no exaduration, to the roof with books. The small hallway led to a small room with a small dangly sign that said ‘cooking’, which had doors leading off to several other rooms labelled ‘history’, ‘biography’, ‘humour’ and other categories. Dorothy wandered around, mesmorized by it all. All of the stories, all of the love and cherishing inside each of these books… it was amazing.  
‘What d’ya think?’ Charlie asked, leading the way expertly. Dorothy wandered how the hell she was able to navigate the shop- it was obvious she spent a lot of time here.  
‘I… love it. It’s magnificent.’  
‘Just wait until you see the coffee shop, or as they call it, the virgin bar.’   
‘Whose they?’  
‘Crowley and Bobby. Husbands who run this joint.’  
‘Husbands?’ Dorothy asks. She still had to remind herself that Charlie was gay, a fact she still hadn’t mentioned to her parents when they inquired about why she was suddenly using her phone a lot more.  
‘Yeah. They’re complete opposites… just wait and see.’  
Charlie suddenly double-backed on their route, grabbing Dorothy’s hand as she did so to lead her through the twisty-turney sharp corners and dead-ends of this magnificent shop. It was what could be considered a friendly move, but it made Dorothy’s heart skip a beat.   
Her hand was warm and everything she needed; she felt a new feeling inside of her; one that was all squishy and warm. It was just friendship, she warned herself. That was all.  
‘Come on, we’ve got to go upstairs!’  
‘Upstairs?’ Dorothy wandered aloud. Just how many books were in this place?  
‘Here we are!’ Charlie said, still not letting go of Dorothy’s hand as she climbed the stairs two at a time.  
‘Welcome!’ A small, sqrauny asian boy said from behind the counter at the far end of a very large room.  
It was like someone had placed a coffee machine in their living room, because that is what it looked like.  
It was full of people, each antique sofa and chair combination taken up with people of all ages and races, talking, reading, drinking, eating and just generally having a great time. Dorothy was instantly captivated.  
‘Hey, Kevin!’ Charlie calls out, walking straight up to the young boy behind the counter. Dorothy follows, her eyes everywhere in wonder.  
‘What’ll it be, Charlie? And who is this pretty lady?’  
‘Dorothy, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is Dorothy.’  
They shake awkwardly as Kevin says ‘Kevin Tran, advanced placement.’ And Dorothy struggles to find the energy to care. She smiles though; if this is a friend of Charlie’s, he’s going to be a friend of hers.  
‘So, what’ll it be?’  
‘Two mixed berry teas, and two slices of vanilla fudge cake, but could we have it in an hour or so?’  
‘Sure thing, Charlie. I’ll just put it on your tab?’  
‘Yeah, great, Kevin.’  
They walk off, Charlie still leading the way downstairs again.  
‘What is going on?’  
Charlie stops and turns around at that question, blocking Dorothy’s path with an arm.  
‘I’m gonna have some fun. And so are you.’  
And for the next two hours, they browse books. They exchange opinions on different ones, and by the end, Dorothy and Charlie both have a pile 10 high. They manage to get them upstairs, giggling and dump them on a recently vacated table.  
Once they get their snacks (which Dorothy has to admit, tastes like pure heaven) they settle down to talk about their books, more comfortable in each others company than ever before.  
‘Look what I got! It’s an original!’ Charlie says, showing off a book to Dorothy which she did not recognise at all.  
‘What’s… The Princess… Bride?’  
‘You don’t know what the Princess Bride is? Only the best love story in the history of time!’ Charlie says, handing the book over to Dorothy.  
‘Take it, I’ve already got a copy. You need to read it. You’re life is not complete until you do.’  
‘Thank you, Charlie.’ Dorothy says, taking it.  
‘You seriously have no idea what it is?’ Charlie asks, obviously still in a state of shock.  
‘No, I’m afraid not.’  
‘Well then, movie night round at mine then! This Friday, you’re coming round to mine to watch it. Popcorn, on the bed, the whole shebang. It’s the best love story ever, did I mention?  
‘You may have.’ Dorothy giggles, and Charlie joins in.


	4. Chapter 4

As unhappy to admit it as Dorothy was, she could not stop thinking about Charlie. Her eyes, her hair, her laugh, her voice. You name it, she’d thought about it. Except that. Not that. Anything but that. This was purely friendship, she told herself, time and time again. That was it.  
She found herself drawing Charlie on numerous occasions, her wavy hair the colour of harvest, her skin the colour of pearls… No! She did not like her in that way!  
As Friday came closer and closer, she constantly deliberated what to wear. After hours standing in front of the wardrobe, with every piece of clothing she owned strewn across her poky bedroom, she decided. Grey skinny jeans, an oversized black sweater and her usual biker boots and leather jacket. She knew Charlie loved that jacket.  
Charlie answered her door in just a towel. She had just come out of the shower and hadn’t meant to be so late because of watching classic Who and then the Art homework and…  
‘It’s fine.’ Dorothy barely choked out, taking in the view. Her thighs were just a shade or two paler than her face and were surprisingly toned. She loved the way her bum wiggled slightly when she walked back into the house, clutching a jumbo mug of tea with ‘Bad Wolf’ graphitised on the mug.   
‘Make yourself at home, want a cup of tea?’  
‘Uh… sure!’ Dorothy was having more than a hard time trying not to stare at the barely clothed Charlie.  
Charlie, still in a towel, went into the kitchen and poured her a mug of hot water, added a teabag and went for a cupboard on the other side of the kitchen.  
‘Sugar?’  
‘4 please.’  
‘No way! Same as me! I can’t believe I met someone who likes it as sweet as I do!’ Charlie said, shovelling it into the mug.  
‘Come on upstairs.’ Charlie whispered as she handed the mug over to Dorothy, standing a bit to close as she did so.  
Dorothy looked around. The house was average. That was the best way to describe it. Average. Nothing special. It was the typical 90’s mix of modern and antique, with no clear colour scheme or theme to the home, however it was just that; homely. As soon as Dorothy walked into the home, she felt at ease and relaxed. On the walls were child paintings and photos of Charlie at various ages, along with an older, more conservative couple she presumed to be her parents.  
Charlie kept on going down the corridor upstairs (where Dorothy thanked God she wasn’t claustrophobic) and stopped in the middle of the corridor, with no rooms either side.  
She turned around to Dorothy and with a look that can only be described as flirty said ‘Welcome.’  
She pulled down the stairs Dorothy had failed to notice. They came down as fast as lightning and as loud as them and Charlie ushered Dorothy up them. They creaked under their footsteps as if they were 200 years old.  
Dorothy walked upstairs to darkness. If she didn’t trust Charlie with her life, she would’ve thought she was going to kidnap her.  
She felt Charlie press against her slightly as she tried to manoeuvre her way around in the darkness until there was a click and suddenly the room lit up.  
It wasn’t that big, but it was beautiful. Purple sloping walls covered in gaming and TV show posters met in the middle above them as Dorothy realised she was in the attic, and Charlie’s bedroom. At one side was a couple of metal rails holding her clothes, and at the other two desks with at least three computer screens and so many cables it looked like Medusa’s hair. Her bed was in the middle, pressed against one of the flat walls. Opposite it was a small-ish TV with a large (very, very large) bookshelf next to it crammed to the rim with TV boxsets, films and books.  
She looked down at her feet as Charlie walked over to the clothing rails and noticed the floor was full of carpets; each a different colour or texture. She looked up just in time to see Charlie pull the towel off and looked back down at her feet as quickly as she looked up, feeling very hot and using every inch of willpower she possesses trying not to look.  
‘I read the book.’ She said, trying to take her mind off the fact that Charlie… her Charlie, was three meters away, naked.  
‘Did you? In two days?’  
‘Yeah- it was so great I just couldn’t put it down!’  
There was the sound of rummaging, hopping and a big sigh.  
‘It’s safe, my vagina’s covered.’ Charlie said.  
Dorothy turns around to see Charlie wearing a plaid pair of flannel pants and a plain black bra. Even this made her go red and suddenly her heart is beating like a drum.  
She walks to the bed and jumps on, grabbing a t-shirt from underneath one of the pillows. She pulls it on and pats the bedding next to her.  
‘Gonna watch the film from over there?’ She says.  
‘Got you a present!’ Charlie pulls out a tape out of her bedside table and holds it our to Charlie.  
‘Uh…’ Dorothy walks over to the bed and sits gingerly on it as Charlie switches on the TV and the start begins to play. She takes the tape, though.  
‘It’s a mixtape of songs I like. I thought you should listen to it.’  
‘Thanks.’ Dorothy says, touched. No one has done that for her before, something so kind and loving and she doesn’t know what to say. So, she doesn’t- she simply stuffs it in her pocket and lies down on the bed.

At the end of the Princess Bride, Dorothy is lying very comfortably in just her panties and her sweater- her skinny jeans being discarded from the bed about halfway through due to just how skinny they were. There was empty bowls of popcorn and a couple of bottles of beer, but they weren’t even drunk. Both Charlie’s arms are around Dorothy as if she is her baby, and after the credits stop rolling she looks down to the brunette whose lying by her.  
‘So, what do you want to do now?’ Charlie asks, her voice a whisper in the twilight light of a soft bedside lamp.  
Instead of talking, Dorothy does the thing she least expected to do in the world. She wasn’t thinking, and still wasn’t thinking as it happened.  
She leant up her head slightly until their foreheads were leaning against each other and pressed her lips against Charlie’s. It was like a dying thirst had been quenched; it wasn’t fiery or passionate but it was still a kiss. A soft, loving kiss to see how things would go. Charlie opened her eyes wide in alarm when the first touch happened, but almost instantly bent her head to the right to accommodate Dorothy, the thing that she most wanted in the whole world to happen was happening. She couldn’t think- it was magical. And just as suddenly as Dorothy had leaned in, she leaned away.  
‘I’m… I’m sorry.’ She managed, stumbling out of Charlie’s warm arms and even warmer bed into the cold dark house.   
Dorothy pulled on her jeans the wrong way, holding back the tears as she went. She ran across the room, as small as it was and practically fell down the ladder. It was a wonder she didn’t break anything, but her own safety was the last thing on her mind. She ran out of the house, hearing Charlie’s footsteps behind her and her shouting, but she did not stop.  
‘Why?’ ‘Stop!’ ‘Dorothy!’ As they approached the end of the block, Charlie stopped running and just said ‘Dorothy.’ Once more before stopping. Dorothy kept running though. She felt disgusting. Or rather, she didn’t. She knew she was meant to; her parents had told her that, yet she only felt warm on the inside; all mushy for Charlie. She only felt disgusted at herself for leaving, the tears cascading down her face now like a waterfall as she walked home. Her fingers felt the mixtape in her pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've had so much studying to do, hope this makes it worth it though.

Charlie went back inside and up to her bedroom, where her pillow still felt faintly of Dorothy. She laid down on it and cried softly, then harder and harder until she was gasping for air, the pain on the outside nothing compared to the pain she felt on the inside. It wasn’t her fault? Was it? What had she done wrong? Dorothy kissed her, didn’t she? What the fuck even happened?  
She fell asleep in the fetal position, that pillow that smelt so much like Dorothy tucked into her.  
Dorothy ran home and up to her room, but couldn’t sleep a wink. Despite what had happened (which she thought she believed had happened for the best) she couldn’t take her mind off of Charlie. Even more so than usual. She felt her hands being drawn towards her sketch book and pencil, and did nothing to stop them. Even when they conjured her beaming face from nowhere, did she stop them. She just watched as many different faces of Charlie emerged onto the page, each one making her smile softly.   
And then, at 4:30am, she finally dropped the book onto the floor, peeled off her shirt and bra and jeans, and slipped into bed.  
When she woke up, her mind was still on Charlie. Hell, even her dreams were on Charlie. It was when she was making breakfast that she realised, the mixed tape.  
She abandoned the tea cup and sprinted up her stairs into her bedroom, where she fished out the tape form her jeans pocket the night before. She held it gently in her hands, treasuring it. On one side said ‘Dorothy, Love Charlie’ with little doodles. It was things, Dorothy realised, from the stories she wrote, the stories she read to Charlie. A cobblestone road leading off into the distance, a lone poppy and a flying monkey. It made Dorothy smile, thinking of the time and effort Charlie put into this. And then it made her sad, very sad. So sad that a feeling in her stomach like sickness made her shudder, at the thought of what she did. After they had… kissed.   
On the other side was the tracklist. She read it. She didn’t know one song on there, but they made her smile.

1\. Laura Palmer’s Prom- You say party, we say die!  
2\. Don’t Save Me- Haim  
3\. Stuck on the Puzzle- Alex Turner  
4\. Wouldn’t it be Nice- The Beach Boys  
5\. Never Gonna Give You Up- The Black Keys  
6\. Asleep- The Smiths  
7\. We’re Going to be Friends- The White Stripes  
8\. Dancing in the Moonlight- Toploader  
9\. Don’t Look Back in Anger- Oasis  
10\. I Thought I Saw Your Face Today- She & Him

These songs made Dorothy light up- the names of them alone evoked such a loving sense and really showed how much Charlie cared for her.  
She needed to hear them- not in her dusty, boxy room though.  
She pulled on the same clothes as last night and without looking in the mirror began rummaging around her room for that old tape player she had as a kid. Once she found the pastel pink plastic delight, she took off on her bike.   
She flew through town at record speed, until she reached the dusty backroads. She took the trail up to the top of the two mountains she lived by and when she reached the top, she got the fright of her life.  
‘Charlie?!’ She screamed as she turned off her motorbike engine and put the stand up before running over to her.  
‘D… Dorothy?’ Her eyes were red, she’d obviously been crying. This made tears well up in Dorothy’s eyes, thinking of the pain she’d caused her- she thought what she’d done had been for the best, but now she was instantly starting to regret it.  
‘I thought what I did was for the best… I’m so sorry…’ She ran into Charlie’s open arms, tears coming form her own eyes now.  
After a while of just standing like that, Charlie lifter Dorothy’s head with her thumb on her chin.  
Dorothy didn’t know who leant in first, only that moments later, there lips were on one another’s, only this time they weren’t leaving.  
Dorothy just went with it, loving the feeling of the fiery redhead’s hands in her hair, her breasts pushed against her own in an attempt to be closer together, and their tongues colliding in their mouths.  
Soon, they were lying on the ground together, letting the fiery throws of passion overcome them as their hands moved around one another and their lips and tongues exploring every part of skin accessible.  
Dorothy moaned as Charlie nibbled her ear, and felt the start of something wonderful in the pit of her stomach.  
‘What were you… ahh… ah… doing here?’ She managed to get out, before Charlie planted another big kiss on her lips.  
‘This is my thinking spot. You?’ She said, her cold hands gracing Dorothy’s blazing skin underneath her shirt, moving upwards.  
‘Same. Wanted to listen to the mixt… ape…’ She spluttered, never having felt these feelings before.  
Charlie’s hands came out from under Dorothy’s shirt and propped her up on her side so she was facing Dorothy.  
‘Put it on then.’ She said, winking at Dorothy. She made no shame in checking out her body; her curvaceous chest, slim waist, fine firm ass and skinny legs as Dorothy pulled the tape player and tape from her bike.  
And so they lay there for the entire duration of the tape, just listening to the lyrics and lying in each other’s arms.  
After it finished, Dorothy looked at Charlie.  
‘Do you forgive me?’  
‘Do you want me too?’  
‘With everything I’ve got.’  
‘Well then, as you wish.’


End file.
